Meta Quest: The return of the Past
by TrustworthyBeast
Summary: The past has come back to Meta Knight. Him and his friends are risking their lives just to put the new Dark Army defeated. This story is written just for Swey. If you have not read her story The Past of the Masked Knight and Life of a Star Warrior, you wouldn't understand this story.
1. Chapter one: The story

Meta Quest: The return of the Past

Chapter one: the story

Meta, Sword, and Blade Knight were walking around Cappy Town in silence. Then Sword broke it.

"Sir, how did you get that mask again?" Meta thought for a moment, then answered.

"Long story short, I basically just got a slab of metal stuck on my face. But now I can get it off."

" But really, what is the whole story?" Blade Knight asked politely.

" Oh alright. I'll tell you. But you must not tell anyone. Am I clear?" Meta said assuringly.

" Yes sir…I mean… Yes sir!" Sword and Blade Knight said respecting there masters wishes.

"Good. Now here is my story." Then he began to tell his story

—-•-—

" Meta Knight! The queen of Cathica has come to see you! And it's rude to keep royalty waiting!" Fumu yelled out in search of her friend.

"Dear, you don't have to do this for me.—" A calm, silky voice said politely, but was interrupted by Fumu's little brother, Bun.

"But you're royalty, so we have to do this for you." He then realized that they were both glaring at him.

"Heh, sorry ma'am." He rubbed the back of his head ashamed of what he had just done.

"I forgive you, but you need to learn some manners young man." She said sharply.

"Yes Queen Athenya!" As he said that he saluted giggling. The giggling was terribly contagious to the other two. So they all started laughing hysterically.

" Fumu, Bun, you two needed me-" Meta was interrupted by his searcher.

"Oh Meta!"Athenya said as she embraced her long lost love.

"It is not safe here my love." Meta, as usual, was correct.

"Awe, how sweet." A sinister voice snikered tauntingly.

"Come forth." Meta said sharply. As he had ordered, the voice emerged from the depths of the shadows and turned out to be none other than,

"Sir Beyangan?!" Meta and Athenya's voices harmonized to become a enraged yelp.

"Who else could I be?" Sir Beyangan asked.

"A different demon other than yourself." A familiar voice answered.

"Stranger? What are you doing here at this hour" Fumu asked the wanderer. Ever scince the satisins raided, Stranger has been staying in Whispy Forest. But tody has been one of those days, when Stranger strides around Popopo village, like something bad is going to happen to someone. Last time this happened, Chef Bookum was fixing the roof of the supermarket, then just as Stranger walked under, Chef Bookum fell off his ladder and Stranger cought him like a groom would carry his bride. Fumu finished her thought just as Stranger replied to her question.

"I was only striding through town blissfully, then he came." He said as he gestured his bow towards Sir Beyangan.

"Heh heh heh, do you all like my knew manstas'.., wait.., where are the other five?" King Dedede asked, nearly giving everyone there a heart attack.

" Oh those nincompoops Lord Nightmare calls assasins? Oh there almost here, in fact.., they'll be here in 5.., 4.., 3.., 2.., 1." And as he said the word one, all five demons came flying or running into the scene.

"You brought them to?!" Meta said enraged.

"Why of course I did, I always bring them whereever and whenever I go." Sir Beyangan said like Meta knew the aswer to his own question. Then after Sir Beyangan was finished, the demon Dark Meta Nightmare, tied Meta and Stranger to two poles each. Then, when he was finished tying, Sir Beyangan came up to Meta and blissfully said, "This is a little gift from Lord Nightmare." As he said those words, he stabbed Meta in the gut. A black mist came upon Meta's vision. Then he felt something. Neasia. It's cold hands crept up his spine like a vine up a tree. But before he could fall, the whips came. Both Stranger and Meta flinched dramadically. Then both felt there blood trikling down there backs. The neasia came to both of them. Then they finaly fell.


	2. Chapter two: Wakeing to war

Chapter two: Waking up to war

Meta opened his eyes to see Athenya by his side. He was sitting upon a cold, stoney surface. He then realized he was inside Cabu. Athenya suddenly shot awake.

"Oh Meta, I had a terrible dream that we all got captured by Nightmare and he made us all demons!" Meta thought for a moment, then asked Cabu something just about anyone would ask when having an unusual dream inside a Cabu,

"Cabu, did you send her that dream?"

"No,I did not send her that dream." The large talking tikki said wisely to the young warrior.

"Then was it just an ordanary dream?" Meta asked, wipeing away his loves tears.

"Yes Meta Knight." Meta and Athenya sighed in relief.

"So that's where you two love birds went!" King Dedede bursted aloud. Then his VIP Escargon bursted out laughing after realizing that Meta Knight's mask was off.

"Ha ha ha! Meta Knight looks like Kirby, Ha ha ha!" Then Athenya got furious.

"Why are they laughing at you Meta!"

"Well, I never have taken off my mask." Meta sighed.

"Meta- AH! Is that really you?" Fumu said as her and her little brother entered Cabu.

"I'm afraid, yes." Meta sighed sadly.

"Kirby cant handle those demons for much longer, can you please help him?" Bun pleaded at Meta's feet.

"Of course I can help Kir-" Meta was inturupted by the loud purring of the engines of the two landing ships just outside Cabu. Then a cloaked warrior stood at the entrance of Cabu. Meta gasped when he saw the old warrior.

"Sir Randal?"

"Sir Meta Knight? What are you doing in this small town. Shouldn't you be on Cathica doing your royal duties?" Sir Randal asked the long lost warrior.

"No, the question goes to you, Randal." Meta said back, then added,

"And don't you remember, I gave up that job long ago. But seriously, what are you doing in dreamland? And who did you bring this time?"

"Answer 1 and 2: Our ships detected an army of demons coming here so we decided to help." Sir Randal explained.

"Who is we?" Athenya asked.

"Oh, just a few warriors." Randal jested.

"May we see the "few warriors" you brought along?" Meta played along.

"Come see." Sir Randal said as he and the others got up and walked out of Cabu.

"Sir Randal, is everyone here a Star Warrior?" Fumu asked the old warrior.

"Well, yes and no. You see, there are different kinds of warriors. Some are one with nature, those like Stranger for example, are called Wanderers. Then some are one with the shaddows, like Yamikage, they are called Shinobi. Very skilled warriors indeed... Next up is the Knights. they are very skilled warriors, loyal to the royal family of the planet they are from. Like Meta Knight. Then, last but not least, Amasi. Amasi can be any type of warrior. Like-" Sir Randal was inturupted by a young warior.

"Sir! The men are curious of where you have been! So hurry up and give some orders!" Fumu recognized that voice, it was none other than,

"Edge!" Fumu yelled to the furious warrior. As soon as Edge hered Fumu's voice, his facial expression enlightened.

"Fumu!" Edge yelled happily as her ran to embrace his friend. Then he took notice of something in the air coming towards him like a Falcon swooping down on a fish. as Thorn was greeting Meta, he saw the object as well. He began focusing on the object. And soon enough, the object shape was the same as none other than a shurdiken aimed directally at Edge's chest.

"Edge! Get out of the way of the shurdiken!" Thorn warned. But it was already to late. It had already hit it's target. Edge's chest.


	3. Chapter three: Fight or die

**Ok guys. So the listed characters are all not mine, mostly Swey's characters. Including: Sir Randal, Sir Beyangan, Cat, Kikio, Stranger, Edge, and Thorn. The rest are Nintindo's.**

Chapter three: Fight or Die

Roomers spread across camp.

"Was that Yamikage?" Sir Randal asked Meta Knight.

"I'm afraid it was, Sir Randal." Meta said aware of what the next question was going to be.

"But why is he here?" Sir Randal asked Meta what he was prepared for.

"To get revenge on Kirby." Meta said.

"No wonder." Sir Randal said. "Your son is quite the wa-"

"Look out!" Meta Knight said just in time for a grenade heading towards him and Sir Randal. Luckily, they jumped just in time for the explosion.

"Few.., thank you Meta Knight," Sir Randal sighed in relief,"You really did save our lives!" Meta Knight blushed.

"There is no need to thank me for such a-" Meta Knight's heart stopped and he nearly fainted. He looked up and saw more of the same kind of swords that had hit Edge at the start of the ambush. No."EVERYONE LOOK UP," all the men looked up and all gasped,"NOW DOGE THEM LIKE ARROWS!" Meta was relieved to see that they all dogged the swords like the Warriors they were trained to be.

"Now what?!" Sir Randal said grumpily. Meta Knight looked to the horizon, and sure enough, there were tens of thousands of dark warriors. Meta frowned. He saw the wounded warrior that had been only resting for twelve minutes into the war. But he was.., fighting? But why?

* * *

Master Thorn was chasing Edge until he could not breath. "Edge! C-come back here right now!" Edge finally stopped. Master Thorn saw it all. Energy building up around Edge. It was going though his body. He was.., floating? That's really unusual for a warrior like that! As Edge's feet touched the ground, he immediately burst forth millions of miles an hour towards all the dark soldiers as they all fled to the ships, but Edge was way to fast for them. He had-

"EDGE! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Master Thorn was half scared to death as Masher flew out of the ground. Edge looked back at his master and smiled.

"Care to join," Master Thorn smirked and nodded his head, then Edge yelled so that everyone could hear his strong voice of soon to be victory, "This is to be the end of this cruel battle!" The soldiers cheered for them both as they drew their weapons and dashed full force at the demons heart. Before they knew it, the beast was dead, on the ground, dead.

"Master?" Edge asked.

"Yes?" Master Thorn replied while still looking at the dead beast.

"Umm.., weird question.., h-how did I do that?" Master Thorn laughed until he cried.

"AHH HA HA HA! You silly boy! You don't even know how you did that! HA HA!" Edge became confused.

"Umm.., master? Wh-what's so funny?" Edge's wound was opened and he held his gut. Master Thorn was laughing so hard he did not notice Edge's pain. So he laid there, laughing hysterically, as his shadow fell to the cold grass moaning in pain. Unable to breath, until finally, Master Thorn noticed at once.

"Edge! MEDIC! COME QUICKLY!" He rushed to Edge's limp body, and began to murmur a spell;

'Shadows of the dark,

come from this limp soul,

and my light begin to mend,

this broken soul within…'

Thorn waited, and waited, and waited some more, then began to lose hope. He then lifted Edge off the chilled ground, and began to cry into the poor boy's head. Snap! Thorn turned his head towards a bush. A familiar face appeared, as the figure stepped from the shadow's safety, Master Thorn noticed that it was a girl that Edge had fell in love with once. He forgot how they lost each other, but he remembered that Edge was heartbroken from the loss of her. The girl rushed to Thorn and Edge.

"What happened?! Master Thorn! What happened to Edge?!" Master Thorn hesitated. "Tell me this instant!"

"HE'S DEAD! AND THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Master Thorn scared the girl. "I-I'm sorry, Susurri, but, I-I just don't want to loose any more of my beloved family!"

"It's okay, Thorn. What can I do." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"First off we need the doctor to check him out for any signs of life." He stood up and they both took Edge to the doctor's tent. Later that evening, the doctor had finally checked Edge for signs of life. He found nothing, but what he did find was a cure. And that's all that Thorn and Susurri needed.

"What happened?!" Sir Randal bellowed as he, Sir Meta Knight, and Stranger burst into the tent.

"I cannot explain but you all need to go out-"

"No." Stranger interrupted.

"That's an or-"

"No." Stranger interrupted again.

"STRANGER!" Master Thorn yelled angrily.

"What." Stranger asked flatly.

"What?" Sir Randal asked along.

"What?" The doctor asked as well. Master Thorn face palmed himself as the rest stand there, asking each other the same thing. 'What'

"Just please go OUT!" Master Thorn was getting angrier by the second. They all shared glances, then left. The doctor stayed in.

"Now, what is the cure." Thorn stepped forth.

"Th-the cure?" The doctor stammered

"Yes. The cure." Thorn said flatly. The doctor was blank-minded.

"The cure for his wound." Thorn gestured to Edge.

"Oh.., yes! That cure!" The doctor blushed at how stupid he looked. Thorn rolled his eyes.

"Yes. That cure. Now tell me this instant! I'm getting impatient!" Thorn slammed his mitten-clad fist on a table and it splintered into small pieces of wood. One small piece slid into the skin of Thorn's arm. Then he flipped out as he looked at his poor arm."It's always the tiny ones that really hurt!" The doctor stood there awkwardly as he watched the dramatic man fall to the floor in a dramatic pose. "Ohh.., woe is me…"

"Sir? Umm…" The weirded out doctor asked the man. Thorn looked at him and stood up embarrassed.

"Yes?" Thorn asked back.

"The cure."

"Ohh yes! The cure! Please! Tell me of this.., cure." Thorn got straight back to the topic of their conversation.

"The cure," Thorn leaned forward,"is a true loves kiss." Thorn pulled back so hard that he fell back, falling over a chair in the process.

"HOW ARE WE TO MANAGE THAT?!" Thorn sat up quickly as he spoke. Then Susurri raised her hand and cleared her throat.

"I-I can do it!" She blushed as they both smiled at her. Then Thorn stood up, stood next to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You can, and you shall." She nodded her head, then knelt next to Edge. A tear fell from her cheek as she cried into his chest. There was a sparkle in her eye as she touched her hand to his cheek. She leaned forward. Then, she felt it. Love. Love radiated through the room, and through the camp. Until it stopped at the feet of a shadow. Then the love fell. Dead.


	4. Chapter Four: Darkness Turned to Light

O _MG! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this book in a while! My internet has been out for a week and school is stopping me from writing! I really enjoy when you guys review with compliments and/or advice! :3 It really helps me make my chapters better!_

 _Also, I usually listen to music when I write, so help me out and send a review with a favorite song of yours! Oh! One last reminder, again, the following characters belong to Swey; Edge, Thorn, Stranger, Sir Beyangan, Athenya, Sir Randal, and a few others you will soon meet in this next chapter. Of course, Susurri is my character, as well as a few others that will pop their heads in during this chapter. Lastly, the rest of the characters are Nintendo's. Now that's all I have to say for now, so go ahead and read what you all have been waiting patiently for!_

Chapter Four: Darkness turned to Light

It was a dark, cold, windy night, and to make it even worse, it was raining. The small, icy drops of liquid sprayed down on the tents of the large campgrounds, as the dark army gathered quickly to the center of the camp. A bonfire lived there, which was protected from the rain by a spruce wood roof _._ Of course, the ninjas had taken the job with getting all of the wood for the tired warriors so they could have some rest.

As Yamikage walked in, he noticed one of his fellow shinobi was sitting alone, so he sat himself down by him, sipping tea through his cloth mask. When he was done, he placed the cup on a stump that happened to be next to him. When done, he spoke in his deep voice that startled the young shinobi.

"Have you ever wondered who wrote the ancient art of the shinobi, Anonymous?" Anonymous shrugged in a short and quiet reply. Their small conversation was interrupted by Sir Beyangan as he gave out orders to prepare for the oncoming night.

"Ninjas! You will keep on night patrol! Do whatever you need to do to keep those pesky little armored brats out of here! But Yamikage." He looked at him with sad eyes. "Stay here. There is something I need to show you." After Sir Beyangan directed the rest of the men, he came up to Yamikage and handed him a letter. "It's from your wife..." Then, he turned his round body, and headed to his tent. He stopped at the cloth door and spoke quietly to himself, "I'm truly sorry Yamikage..." Then strode into his tent.

Yamikage opened the rice paper scroll and poured through the words like water on a smooth surface. It read;

 _Dear Yamikage,_

 _I miss you dearly! Why aren't you sending letters back? I've been waiting for nearly three decades! Sure is a long time for a husband to not answer back to his wife! If you've read the last letter I sent you, you should know that Salaix has attacked our village and killed pretty much everyone that was in the village.., including our daughter! I wish so dearly to cry in your arms... Please leave that wretched place and come home, so that we can rebuild a new village! Me and the rest of the survivors are staying on Ivo until the village is rebuilt..._

 _Your forgotten wife, Koy_

Tears stung his eyes and dripped onto the letter that shook viciously in his hands. He cried from the loss of his only daughter. He too yearned for his wife's love... He threw the letter into the bonfire and watched it burn as his heart hurt from the deep, dark hole that was just then cut out at that very moment. "I'm coming for you, Salaix. You _will_ pay for what you did." And he left the camp, silently.

...

"Well done, Cipher." A cloaked Ivoian complimented the young wanderer's oil painting of an old willow tree, as he had instructed to do so.

"Thank you, Drifter." Cipher thanked the old wanderer.

"You're very welcome, my boy."

The boy smiled at the fact that he was called 'my boy'. It made him think of his father who was incredibly close to him. ' _I wonder why Drifter is in such a good mood today? Usually he's just a grumpy old fart..._ '

He heard loud footsteps coming behind him, he wondered who it was. He then looked up and saw that it was just another wanderer. _'Awe... I thought it was Stranger...'_ The particular wanderer was famous for his intelligence and stealth, as well as his archery and artistic skill. But this was just one of the messenger wanderers. Name says it all, they are just wanderers that send and retrieve letters for the chief.

Cipher noticed that the messenger had a letter in his hand, but didn't say man opened his hand to speak, butf it's was stopped by one of Drifter's mitten-clad hands."No interruptions when I am teaching a class. Understood?" The man nodded quietly, then handed him the letter. Drifter looked at the letter flatly, then glared at the poor guy as he took the letter. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" The intimidated man just stood there, not saying a word. "Well?" Drifter asked impatiently. "You going to answer?"

"You.., you stopped me from responding, Drifter..." He answered quietly as everyone that was in the room watched their conversation explode with words flowing from each other's mouths.

"Who's it from?" He asked. The man hesitated a little before he spoke, then answered softly.

"It's from Stranger the Wanderer himself. You know what that means.., don't you, Drift." Drifter sighed as he placed his hand over his forehead.

"Yes..." He cringed as he spoke those words. He knew exactly who this letter came from was going to say, though the other wanderers didn't know Stranger all that much. They really didn't expect all that much out of the letter.

Later that same day, Drifer realized that an hour had passed and he still had yet to read Stranger's letter. The student, too, noticed and we're all wondering the same thing; _Why won't he just read the darned letter? What if it's an emergency?_

An awkward silence fell upon the small class as Drifter headed towards the letter and picked it up. The students all held their breath as if something extraordinary would happen if they did so. I didn't work so well because he just dismissed the class and strode out the door with his cloak flowing behind him. The students just stared blankly into the wooden door.

The first student to get up was a lower-class wanderer that was entitled, Bearer. Shortly after he had gotten up to pack, the rest of the class followed and soon enough, the classroom was empty.

That same night, Drifter was at his large wooden desk, candles lit, reading glasses equipped, and reading the letter. It said in neat letters:

 _Drifter,_

 _You must come to Popo village! We are under attack and most of our soldiers have fallen from battle! We need reinforcements! Come as quickly as possible! If you are wondering, it's Saliax. He's the new nightmare of the Galaxy, so it is our duty as The Wanderer's Order, to help the GSA defeat him and his army of demons! And just letting you know, Yamikage is still alive. He has come back to get his revenge on Kirby._

 _Thats all the information I have at the moment, so I hope I'll be seeing you sooner than later!_

 _~Stranger_

 _'Wow, that's all he had? Interesting, but, really Stranger? 'That's all the information I have at the moment' it doesn't seem like him... He usually has a ton of information to give me...'_ Drifter thought. ' _We'll leave at the first call of the morning dove.'_

 _..._

Edge stirred in his twin bed as the sunlight poured onto his face. He groaned as he opened his deep blue eyes to see Thorn, Meta Knight, Emit, Stranger, and a familiar girl eating breakfast at a small table that happened to be next to bed.

Suddenly, Emit smirked as he saw the right moment to prank Stranger. He ruedly dumped Stranger's blue cup of milk onto his brown shirt, then laughed amused that he had actually managed to tick Stranger off. Stranger sighed a stressful sigh."I'm gonna go wash this off now. He said flatly as he got up and walked out the door.

Thorn chuckled, and soon enough everyone joined. Edge smiled. He enjoyed when people laughed, just not when there laughing at something he didn't think was right to laugh at. Emit was the first one to notice that he was awake. "Well look who's finally awake! You hungry?" Emit asked heartily.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry after what I saw yesterday..."

"Ohh... Okay." Edge had a sad look painted on his face. Emit became concerned for him. "Are you okay, Edge? You seem depressed..."

"I'm fine.., just way too much input..." Emit frowned, usually Edge acted happy and confident when they were battling. "I'm gonna go for a morning walk..." He looked at Thorn, who stood up.

"You'll need someone to go with you. At least someone who is capable of protecting you if anything goes wrong." Edge nodded, then Emit walked over with Susurri, who was still unknown by him.

"Well? What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Edge looked at Susurri with curious eyes.

"You seem familiar.., what is your name?" She hesitated, then replied softly, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"I-I'm Susurri." Edge's eyes widened as he blushed. Emit and Thorn smirked in sync as they shared glances. "I know what y-you're thinking, why.., why did I-" She was interrupted by Edge as he embraced her as tears stung his eyes.

"I've missed you so much..." He finally pulled away. "By the way, can I ask you something?" She nodded, assuring him that he could do as he pleased. "What makes you come here?"

"I really don't know actually.., heh..." Susurri looked to Thorn, and then to Emit. They both nodded, again, in sync. "Actually, I heard that Saliax was coming to attack this little village, so I came as soon as possible." Edge grunted, in understanding. Emit suddenly groaned.

"When are we going on that walk-" Suddenly two Ivoian soldiers rushed in, panting and out of breath.

"Sir! Yamikage has come to talk with you!" One said between ragged gasps. "And he seems to be really mad about something, so best choose your words carefully when you speak with him!" Thorn walked out with the two soldiers to see Yamikage standing right in front of him. He looked at Yamikage with sharp eyes as the two soldiers shared worried glances. "You think we made a mistake bringing him here?" One asked. "Yeah, I think we did..." The other answered, trembling in his armor, which made an annoying sound. At least that's what Thorn did.

"Would you two please leave me _alone_ with this, _traitor_?" Thorn said sharply. The two soldiers stood straight, and marched off. Thorn glared at Yamikage and spoke in a deep, noble voice, "What do you want from us? Why are you here? Give me information about you "lord's" plan! I demand you to!" Yamikage stared at him flatly.

"You seriously think that I'm going to listen to you? Well, actually, you're right!" Thorn looked surprised. Yamikage chuckled.

"You look a little bit surprised there my friend!" His eyes began to turn from bloody-red, to their original color of blue. Thorn was awestruck. This was truely darkness turned to light.


	5. Chapter Five: Bloodlust

Chapter Five: Bloodlust

Edge sat up in bed with a jolt, cold sweat dripping down his forehead onto his cheeks. He quickly wiped it all off and hopped out of the bed. The room he was in was different; the bed was a deep dark shade of ivory and had a white nightstand sitting next to it. The walls were lavender and the door was white with a rose bush painted upon it.

Suddenly there was a cold breeze that made the young shadow shiver. He looked towards the source of the fresh air and saw that it was an open window. Below the window was a birch wood desk with research papers and pencils scattered across the smooth surface.

One of the pencils slowly began to roll down the desk, pleading Edge to catch it. Edge rushed to catch the pink pencil, and successfully did so. He examined the pencil for a few moments before a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." He said softly as he began to read over the research. He didn't bother to notice who came in. He felt a warm, mitten-clad hand place itself onto his. He looked up to see a pair of gold eyes starring deeply into his blue ones. "Susurri, is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought I would stop by and visit, so I did." Susurri stated as she shook her head. "Do you happen to know where you are?"

"Umm.., actually.., wait... Ok I have no idea where I am." He said hesitantly.

"You're at Fumu and Bun's house! This is Fumu's room." Edge lightly blushed. "She insisted that you stayed her room and not in that God-forsaken tent!" She blurted.

"I guess she's right!" Edge chuckled. They began to lean in for a kiss, but the sound of a door slam open stopped them. Edge looked to where the sound came from and saw an aggravated Fumu.

"So you're cheating on me?" Fumu huffed.

"Where'd you get that from?" Edge asked as a confused look painted his face.

"YOU TWO ALMOST KISSED!" Edge began to worry. "HOW CAN I NOT TELL YOU'RE CHEATING ON M-"

"WOULD YOU STOP?!" Edge screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DATED OR ANYTHING TOGETHER! CALM DOWN OR I'LL END UP KILLING SOMEBODY!" Tears formed in the girls eyes.

"S-so you don't.., love, me?" Edge's heart dropped to his stomach at her words.

"Fumu... I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you! I love you as my own sister!" Fumu continued to cry as she ran out of the room and to her parents. "I'm in some major Wolfwrath poop..."

...

"Mum! Dad!" Fumu ran into her father's arms.

"What is it, dear?" Memu asked in a worried tone. She watched as Edge stumbled into the room-pale as Chilly's snow-built body and fell to the floor. Then came a horrified shriek that came from Susurri. "Oh my! Edge, are you alright?" She stood up and run/walked over to the poor boy.

"N-no... I feel.., terrible..." She quickly turned him over with the help of Bun and Parm. Edge's eyes slowly opened, revealing something quite unusual. His pupils were black and the rest of his eye was red. "P-p-please.., get T-Thorn..." With that said he fell under nausea's blanket of darkness.

...

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby rushed through the halls of Castle Dedede in search of Thorn.

"Where are you three heading?" A masculine voice said from behind the children. They froze in their tracks. Fumu turned herself around with a woosh following close behind.

"Meta Knight! We need to find Thorn, and fast! Edge is in danger!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she sniffed.

"I'm very sure of where he is! Follow me!"

Meta Knight guided the three to the Campgrounds. "Now that we're here, we need to split up into self-operating groups." The kids gave him confused looks. Meta sighed. "It means split up into groups of one."

"Ohhh..." Bun blurted, then ran off in the opposite direction.

Soon enough, Meta was finally alone-or so it seemed. He looked around to see the soldiers gathering supplies and equipping themselves of armor and weapons. 'What is going on?' Meta thought to himself. He spotted Randal from the corner of his eye and rushed to him. "What is going on?" He asked.

"All I've heard is that a scout saw a large black cloud. You know what that means." He said in a low voice.

"Dark Matter!" Meta shivered at the thought of it. "What do you think brings him here?" He asked.

"Look! There!" A soldier announced, causing the others to turn towards where he was pointing. Horror filled their eyes as they saw what Randal and Meta had expected.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE FOR WE STAND NO CHANCE!" A familiar voice bellowed. It was none other than Thorn.

"Thorn!" Meta yelled to his old friend. Thorn turned his head slightly so that their eyes could meet.

"Sir Meta Knight! What brings you here?" The warrior asked. The three children then ran up to Meta's sides, with worried looks.

"Edge is in danger! He needs your help, and fast!" Fumu quickly yelled to Thorn. She could've sworn that she saw Thorn's heart drop to his toes.

"Well don't just stand there! Hurry to the castle!" Thorn yelled as he and the others began their short journey to Castle Dedede.

...a few moments later...

Loud noises were heard from down the hall as the group headed towards Fumu and Bun's home. Crash! Bam! Crack! Thorn and Meta gasped in horror as they realized what was going on in the children's home. They ran faster and faster, leaving the three small children in their dust.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yelled Bun gasping for air. Meta skid to a halt, turning his round body towards the three. He began to run towards them, but was stopped by Thorn's low voice.

"Sir Meta Knight! We have no time to waste! Move quickly!" Thorn yelled and kept running to the small house. Meta then nodded and ran to Thorn's side.

Eventually, the five got to the house in one piece. The room was dark, but light enough that they could see a shadowy figure not too far from them. Fumu tried to turn on the light, but it was no use. The power was out somehow.

"Edge?" Fumu whispered. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her. His body was snow-white and his eyes were blood red with black pupils. He smirked sinisterly.

"Nice to see you again, Fumu." He looked to the other four, which all glared at him. "Oh, don't worry! I won't hurt her," he pulled out his silver/white sword - Ivo - out of it's sheath and held it up to her throat, "I'll just kill her." She shook uncontrollably behind his sword as it inched closer to her skin. "Don't worry, little one. It'll be quick, but fun!" His grin grew wider, but was then turned to a scowl as Bun shoved him away.

"Stay away from her, ya big meanie!" Bun yelled out, making Edge glare at him in hatred.

"How DARE you interrupt the ritual!" Thorn and Meta glared at him intensely.

"This is not the Edge we know! Tell me who our newfound foe is!" Thorn yelled, causing the possessed boy to chuckle cold heartily. The chuckle burst into bloodthirsty laughter, then cooled back down into silence.

"Fools! Of course I'm not! I'm 02!" 02's wings sprouted out from Edge's back and blood dripped from his eyes to his jaw, falling to the floor in a quiet drip. "Ever since that surdikin entered this boy's flesh, I've been in him! It's taken two days for this boy to fall under my bone-crushing grasp! And you," His eyes met Thorn's grey ones. "You stood no chance against one of my minions. For you are weaker than your shadow."

"You DARE say that to me!" Thorn yelled furiously at the demon.

"Ahaaah! Oh but you're too late! Your shadow is already possessed by one of the strongest demons in the galaxy! So now that my work is done, I shall be heading back to the Dark Army base. Ta ta! For now!" He burst into yet another bloodthirsty laughter as he jumped out of a nearby window. The five ran to see if he survived the fall, but instead they saw him gliding over the castle wall towards Whispy Forest.

...

02 landed on the soft ground with a grunt. He looked around and found that Yamikage was nowhere to be found. Same goes for that shadow of his. 'Where'd they go?' He thought to himself. He began to walk through the crowds of demons to the general's quarters. Sir Beyangan was asleep in his chair behind a large spruce desk. Loud snores emitted from his throat. "WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" 02 shrieked, causing Sir Beyangan to wake up in a jolt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping onto the table with his sword unsheathed. "Oh. 02. It's just you..." He sat back down in his cushioned arm-chair. "What is it you need?"

"I need to know where Yamikage and Anonymous went." 02 said flatly.

"Yamikage turned on us and joined the GSA, and Anonymous.., well.., we have no clue as to where he is at the moment..." Sir Beyangan stated quietly.

"Well then. That's not enough information, but I'll try to bear in. I'm going to send out scouts to find Anonymous." 02 concluded. He left Edge's limp body and flew off.

"What will I do with you, Edge?" Sir Beyangan thought aloud. Edge stirred in his sleep, moaning in pain. "I got it! Your transformation starts tomorrow!"


End file.
